Sephira, Sesshomaru's Dragon part 2
by Lacie Montez
Summary: Over the past couple of weeks, Sesshomaru has become quite attached to his little dragon companion. Story before this, Sephira, Sesshomaru's Dragon


Over the past few days, the little dragon had grown fast. Of course, Sesshomaru knew that dragons grew fast. While he would walk around his land to scope out the area, Rin would be back at his catle running around while Sephira chased her. Rin would often take Sephira outside to play. Sephira would sometimes be practicing her flying. Sesshomaru had once come back home and saw the two in the front yard. Sephira would run long distances and jump off of things in attempt to fly. She would always land with a 'thud' on the ground. She would just shake it off and try again. Sesshomaru knew that when Sephira learned to fly he would put her through training. He thought it would be good to have Sephira around when he was in battle. There was still the issue of learning to breath fire though. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and refleted on one certain day.

(Flashback)

Rin was feeding Sephira in the dinning hall like she always did. Sesshomaru allowed Sephira to be inside since she was still small enough. Sephira sneezed and unleashed a giant flame from her mouth, nearly burning the dinning hall down. Most of the palace was made of stone, but there were parts that had to be built from timber. Sesshomaru feared that once day she would sneeze in Rin's room, then what would he do.

(End Flashback)

Even thought Sephira proved to be dangerous, she always learned from her mistakes. Now whenever she sneezed, she ran out side on Rin's balcony or any balcony close by. Sephira once was walking through the massive west wing hallway when she saw Sesshomaru enter his private study. She thought about whether or not she should follow. She neared the door cautiously and poked her head in. She had heard some of Sesshomaru's general's say to Rin that she shouldn't go in there but did that rule apply for Sephira as well. She slowly entered th massive room and looked around in amazment. She saw Sesshomaru putting scrolls in there proper place. One had rolled off of his desk. Sephira gently picked up the scroll with her mouth, hoping not to damage it and walked towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, surprisingly, did not notice Sephira behind him. Sephira let her presents be known by letting a small whimper exit her throat. Sesshomaru turned around calmly to see Sephira looking up at him with the scroll still in her mouth.

Since no one was around to see them, Sesshomaru bent down, retreived the scroll, then pat her lightly on her head. Sephira came closer and rubbed against him lovingly. She respected her master but at the same time loved him. Sesshomaru was the first thing she saw went she hatched. "For a dragon, you sure are good to me" Sesshomaru said with his emotionless tone. Sephira understood that he was a dog demon but she didn't really care, he was her master and that was that. She sighed then backed up a little so he could stand. Sesshomaru went to his desk and sat in his personal chair. He had been gone for the past few days without much sleep so he was pretty beat. Sephira made her way under his desk and rested by his feet.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Jaken burst into the room without knocking. Sephira could see in her masters eyes that he did not want Jaken to be there. She got up and pounced on Jaken. She was now slightly bigger than him. She grabbed the staff of two heads in her mouth and ran to the open door. "Give that back!" Jaken yelled. Sephira waited for him to get close enough then threw the staff into the hallway. Jaken ran to retrieve it. Sephira quickly shut the door in his face. Sephira turned back to Sesshomaru with a smile, he gave her a small smile back. "Also for a young dragon, you are very smart" He said. Sephira walked back to him with her head held high. She was proud of herself for making her master happy.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door. Sephira thought it would be Jaken, he would have realized his mistake and fixed it. The door slowly opened and Rin poked her head in. Sephira jumped up when she saw her little human companion. "Have you come for Sephira Rin?" Sesshomaru asked tiredly. Rin stepped inside and nodded. Sephira ran to her and licked her face. Rin hugged her and ran out of the room, Sephira followed.

Sesshomaru, now alone in his study, thought about how hard Sephira tried to fly and breath fire. He thought about how she would spend hours outside and practice her techniques. She and Sesshomaru both knew that there was more than that for her to lean but neither of them had pushed that far. Sesshomaru had heard from one of his generals that when a dragon is twenty days old, they would be able to fly. It was already the ninteenth day Sephira had been with them.

Sesshomaru scheduled the next day to train Sephira to fly. What got was a lesson of his own. He didn't expect this to happen!!


End file.
